chilipepsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TrailerParkApe
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Chili Peppers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Help from the Vault I thought I should reply here. This wiki looks really good for being just an hour old. The first thing that you should focus on is what you're doing now, creating pages and adding content. The next step would be, changing the appearance of the wiki to fit the subject (i.e. Changing the skin and choosing the right color scheme). I have some useful links on editing the skin here. Just let me know what you need done and I'll try to help as well as I can. --Anon (Talk) 09:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not an admin yet, you would have to change my , but that can wait. : First I'd like to find a nice Favicon, and check out some other stuff. --Anon (Talk) 09:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for making me an admin :) :: I just uploaded a Chili Pepper favicon, how does it look? --Anon (Talk) 10:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC)